Bound Weapon
by diamonddemonlord
Summary: Demise has been dead for a while, and Link's been called to destiny once more. He's not the only one in trouble, and when Link's life is in jeopardy... What does fate have in store for the hero? (M for mature subject matter)
1. Chapter 1

_They had never wanted this to happen, they hadn't intended for him to become his weapon. Everything was wrong, their plans squandered yet again, something that had never was even an option. The only thing that had gone wrong was allowing that horrific creature to continue living after the demise of the Demon King, which is what they were..._

Link shot up, screaming. All he could feel was cold air and see nothing but pitch black darkness, and it seemed to press down on his very existence. His breath slowly settled from the rapid pace it had taken since he bolted awake. The dream was fresh and heavy in his mind.

This was not the first time he had seen it, but it was the first time he had gotten so far to actually get some more of what they had wanted to do with whatever they were doing. Didn't help him very much with the dream, as each time he woke up in a heavy sweat.

His shoulders and chest heaved, blue eyes searching around and he fumbled for the matchbox, striking a match after his fingers closed around the small sleeve, and lit the candle by his bed, throwing the room into a sudden light, eerie shadows cast over the walls from the sparse but functional furniture he possessed in the small home on the surface.

The hero was in the same state of undress that he had gone to bed in, and he touched his forehead before glancing out the window. The sky was as pitch black as the small home had been only moments ago.

The hero sighed, running his fingers through his hair, tears streaming down his face in desperation. What the hell had that all been, something that had driven his mind to produce such a violence-suggesting fantasy, created by his subconscious in his sleep.

What the hell had made his mind do such a thing to him? Oh wait, it was the whole surviving such a dangerous journey that had been given to him by the goddess Hylia. It was a war he had waged, a one man army against an army of demons and both their lord and their king.

Seems his dream was a little unforgiving of that fact, and he shuddered in his place on the bed, glancing around the dimly lit room, unable to shake a sinking feeling in his gut that something was off, clenching in his stomach and needing release. It wasn't something he was unused to, as the hero had experianced such a crushing guilt before in his journey, usually from being unable to protect Zelda well enough, that he had failed to end Ghirahim before he could bring greater harm to the world.

Now, he wasn't sure what was causing the guilt, and all he knew was that it was quite painful to bear and it brought tears to his face, crumpling over his stomach as it cramped up, wanting him to be in even more pain. Hot pain shook his frame and Link willed it away, wanting to die, just wanting the guilt and pain that clenched in his body gone. He wanted to die, to let his mind rot, forget everything and just leave the world for good.

He wasn't suicidal, he swore it. He just wanted to be gone from the world. He had finished what Hylia had set out for him to do, and now that he had finished that task, he might as well let himself rest. It was for the best anyways. What could he do anymore? Nothing anymore. His use was done.

Curling in on himself further, he contemplated what life would be like for everyone else once thier precious hero was out of the picture.

Okay, maybe a touch suicidal.

_Link_. A voice whispered in his mind and he looked up. The way was very much alike to the way that Fi had caught his attention enough to get him to chase her and start the whole ordeal that had brought him here in the first place.

Before everything like this had started, he had thought that he'd fall in love with a pretty girl and settle down with her to live out the remainder of his life after he had retired from being a patrolling knight, but that was before he discovered that he had an eye on the men more than the women.

This hadn't been evident until _much_ later, thanks to the walking, talking eye candy Ghirahim had been. He fought to remain angry in battle with him, and he touched one of the scars left by one of his daggers in the Fire Sanctuary. It wasn't that deep, and Ghirahim hadn't been fighting with the intent to kill as much as some would expect.

He hadn't fallen for the demon, he merely found him attractive, but only that. He wouldn't allow himself to get close to the person that had taken his best friend and used her as a tool to revive his master. After all, Ghirahim's personality was shit. He was way too arrogant, full of himself and had the potential to be quite narcissistic.

Ick. Why would he even fall for something like that.

_Link_. The voice came again, and he shook his head to shake it off. Even if it was Fi calling him to take up the Master Sword and seek out some greater threat yet again, he was not in the state for that. After all, he was pretty much nude, and he had no desire to go wandering out in nothing but his boots.

_Link._ The voice hissed at him yet again, and he could tell that the word, his name, was insistent, wanting him to go seek whatever it was out.

So, with a grunt, Link rolled out of bed, pulling on clean underwear and finding his uniform. After dressing, securing the belts in place, including the one for the Master Sword, the sheath empty, and Link couldn't quite bear to get a new sword, as nothing made by Gondo would seem right for him anymore.

He used knives and arrows to protect himself in battle, even though what was left was just the remnants of the forces once led by Ghirahim in service of the Demon King. He patrolled the dungeons, making sure the dangerous areas of them that others may enter into were not overrun by too many monsters as they had once been.

But no, he made sure that he had all five bottles, his Hylian Shield (which had been its own hell getting on its own) and he made sure that his weapons were in order. He made sure he had his slingshot, the bomb bag, his bow and a full quiver of arrows. Once he was sure, and he was sure that the pouch was secure, Link opened the door to face the world and whatever was going to be against him, that had the potential to be incredibly deadly.

Hence five fairies. Just in case.

Link looked around, and his eyes widened when he saw who had been calling him.

"_Link_." The figure's lips moved, beckoning him with a crooked finger. They were female, soft hair drifting around their face, just a touch more tan than the whitest ice. A dress fluttered around her legs, stopping at her knees and she was wearing heels. "_Link, you are needed_."

Link stared at her, as if he was unsure what to think, and the hero stepped towards her and the girl, woman… female, floated away and Link chased after her, watching her drift away like she was on some sort of mystical current.

It was slow, but he eventually caught up to the figure, and she drifted in front of Hylia's sacred temple, where Zelda had dwelt for a thousand or more years, the amount was a figure he couldn't remember at the given moment, the air tense with some emotion he couldn't pick up, one he couldn't recognise in fact.

"_Wake, hero. Your duty calls you again, even though you may think yourself useless from what has happened before. Enter here, Link._" The figure drifted through the door and Link chased her again, and what he found was a little surprising.

A little, more like, a lot.

Dark figures swarmed the master sword, the figure appearing distressed and Link ran forward, swinging the shield out to attempt to smack them away, until he heard the distinct sound of the weapon being drawn and a cloth covered his mouth and nose.

On instinct, he wanted to breathe, but common sense told him to keep his mouth clamped shut and to not breathe in from his nose. He struggled, trying to get free, but hands pinned him down, and he swung his arms wildly, attempting to hit his attackers, but something made him gasp, inhaling something, something like spores, and his vision wavered before he blacked out, falling slack into the arms of the demons.

Link awoke slowly, his nose becoming aware of his situation first. He could smell incense and oil, and when he tried to move his limbs, they were pinned to the ground. The next thing he felt was that his body had been stripped of the clothing.

Voices reached his ears, frantic but soothing all at the same time, and he felt hands trace over his body.

"A fine thing. Fine to change."

"But how?"

"_Taint the blade_."

The voices spoke, and Link was unsure of what they meant, and as he tried to open his eyes, the hero discovered that he had been blindfolded to keep him from seeing what the hell he had been thrown into.

"What blade?" Another voice asked, closer to Link, and the stroking on his skin ceased.

"The one the scouting party took when they brought the boy, and the one that had burned the palms of a few of the men." A voice answered, the speaker sounding aged. "A weapon for the king."

"Oh, yes. Go taint the sword, I'll prepare the boy." The speaker that had inquired about the blade laughed before the hands left his body and returned, spreading some oil or something on his skin, rubbing it along his body.

"I'm sure you're awake now, boy. Relax, enjoy the last few hours of your time as a mortal."

Link's breath hitched in his throat in surprise, and the demon laughed, the hands drifting lower, touching parts that Link only touched to clean and to pleasure himself once or twice before.

To have someone else touch him there, even though it was unwanted, the touch felt amazing and he bit his lip.

_No, don't touch me there, I beg you… leave me alone._ He thought, whimpering before sighing in relief as the hands left that area and rubbed elsewhere.

Time passed, and Link had been abandoned. He never became cold, even though he was bare and visible to anyone. The air was warm and he became woozy, his eyes drifting closed and the last thing he heard was his name whispered to him, the tone as soft as a lover's.

"Link… I'll help you." And after that, his eyes drifting shut under the blindfold.

_Feet raced through the area, and he entered a chamber, the ceiling high and arched. _

_Candles burned in the room, and an inky circle was the only thing that was spread across the floor, runes dictating spells that were old and ancient. In the middle, spread eagled and naked was a young man. _

_A pulse thudded hard in the runner's neck, and the intruder approached the circle, stepping through the circle as to not disturb it. One single step could set everything off and drop it off to shit. They didn't want that. _

_So, the figure crouched, gently moving hair from the face of the young man. Four words whispered before they could no longer sense a conscious waking from the man. _

_Time was running out for them all. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the pov is going to be a little odd this chapter, but eeeeyy here's what happened in the last bit of ch 1. **

**No beta, only spell and grammar checked. **

* * *

Ghirahim shoved his gloved hands through his hair, leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. Link was held captive, those runes nothing good. They were familiar to him on a personal level, and he shuddered. It was like it was a faint memory of when he was created, and it clawed through his chest.

Power rose and fell on the air like music, singing to him, and it felt like it was testing his very own state of being, and it scared him. He didn't want to feel like this.

Voices rose, chanting and Ghirahim ran to the edge, watching as the circle glowed eerily, and he knew that it was a circle for bonding.

Bonding weapon to master…

Whatever it was, it had the demon confused, and he stood paralyzed, trying to process what it was for and what to do next, but he shook his head, putting instinct before common sense, as obviously common sense had failed him before.

He growled, lunging forward, jumping over the railing below, and deciding to snatch Link up. He wasn't going to become some sort of sacrifice. He wouldn't let the hero fall to such an untimely fate. Only if he was, it was going to be at the gloved hands of himself!

The Demon Lord fell through the air, dropping down on the others, ready to summon weapons at the ready, or allies to protect him, even if the blood of those allies remained on his hands and staining his skin forever-more, of bokoblins that were easy to create and were so disposable. They bred all too quickly, a rat infestation of monsters really, and that's what kept his army so vast.

The hero was bound to the ground, and he heard shouts, angry jeers directed at him as he gently picked Link up, snapping the restraints, cradling him to his chest, like a precious belonging.

That's all the boy was to him now. A belonging. After all, anyone would do the same to keep something so precious safe. Well, not really.

Link's body and hair had changed, and the circle was meant for two demons, and Link's skin had paled, his lovely hair blackened and a few black diamonds were present on his right cheek. He felt pain well up in his chest, his sword binding to someone new and he snapped, taking them both to his home.

_Demon child. Not mortal, no._ His thoughts were a blur as he continued to move on instinct, a predator protecting its prey.

They appeared in his bedroom, and Ghirahim gently laid down the hero and covered him up, leaving the room quickly before the hero could wake, stumbling as he left. Apparently whatever happened to him messed with his sense of up and down. Balance was one of the things he was always proud of, being able to keep his balance in most situations.

That damned array messed with that delicate balance in his body, and he spat a curse under his breath.

It had happened so quickly, he wasn't sure how or what had happened indeed.

All he knew was that he was no longer without a master, and Link was on the border of being mortal and demon.

What to do, and those other demons, he had no idea what they had wanted Link for in the first place.

Link was his, and his alone. His to break and to keep, as a pet or otherwise. He wasn't someone who could be taken from him easily. He wouldn't let him be taken.

No, Link wasn't a pet, he shouldn't think of the hero as such a lowly thing, nothing but a slave or a pet to his personal needs and wants.

Besides, that sort of thinking was somewhat hard to come by now, due to whatever that circle had done, tying his weapon to the resting child in his bed. The sword that dwelt within his form, the one he couldn't bear to let another see, one that was hidden away for years on end by Demise.

And now that secretive action that had been kept by the Demon King was tossed to the wind, like the demon meant nothing anymore, not even the weapon that had been sought after by many seemed to be worth naught a cent a moment longer, a story he disliked coming to light. After all, it was part of his past that he wanted to keep buried for as long as possible.

Again, a gloved hand was shoved through his hair, tucking it behind his ear as he slid down the wall and curled in on himself, bracing his hands on his chest.

_Everything will be fine, Ghirahim. Don't worry, if Link really did become a demon and your master, I'm sure you'll be treated better than Demise ever did... _He thought in reassurance to himself. _After all, Fi had received good care. There wasn't a scratch on that blade of his._

_"_Pain." He whispered. "I don't want any more pain."

* * *

_The sound of shattering filled the air, the silence broken and pain welled up in his limbs, and he felt like he was breaking apart._

Link cried out, his spine arching up as rhythmic chanting filled the air. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, or what time it was, but all he was aware of was his bones breaking, and rebuilding them atom by atom.

Shouts broke out as he felt hands scoop him up, cradling him gently as he felt the pain stop and warmth flooded his body. The sound of metal creaking and snapping filled his ears and he felt the world spin and felt his very being break into shards.

He was eased from the grasp on to something, fabric covering his body, and a confused noise sounded from a voice that seemed so familiar to him.

When he felt the world come to a stop, he tested his bonds, finding he indeed had been freed, and he felt that he had been placed on something soft. The hero gently lifted his blindfold off his eyes and blinked, the light overloading his senses.

Link sat up, a soft blanket slipping down to pool in his lap and his head throbbed painfully. He glanced down, picking the fabric up. It felt high quality and was most likely expensive.

With a glance around the room, the place gave him no visual clues either. Just that whoever dwelt in the abode was wealthy, or of significant importance.

It didn't help him on where he was.

He shook his head and slipped from the bed, dead set on investigating his surroundings and he tip toed around the room, investigating where he was, dragging the blanket with him and wrapping it around his shoulders. After all, he was lacking clothing of all and every sort, and he shivered, wanting new clothing.

On his little tour of the room, which was quite spacious -just a little smaller than his entire home on the surface. His entire home- Link came across a vanity and he looked at it.

The first thing he noticed was that his hair wasn't the blonde brown he had for most of his life, but a dark black, his eyes a dark crimson and a few diamonds were present under his right eye down to his chin and down one side of his neck... What had he become?

As he fingered a diamond on his neck, he noticed make up brushes scattered on the surface of the vanity, accompanied by some eyeshadow and a slim tube of lipstick.

Picking up the lipstick, he turned his head in curiosity, black eyebrows pinching together as he turned it this way and that before opening it.

The lipstick was the same shade of snow-white that flashed at him in battle, and he capped it before it fell from his hand like it burned him.

Why was he in Ghirahim's room? Why was he here?

Did the Demon Lord violate him? Link wouldn't put it past him to, yet he felt as intact as he had, no more violated than he had been before, with that demon touching him and rubbing oil all over his body.

He grunted in annoyance before he turned to the door, running over questions in his mind, demands to get the demon to answer him.

_What was the pain from? Why am I here? Why did you only cover me up with a blanket?_

The questions were good and were justifiable in his situation, yet he had not expected to hear light sobs when he entered the hallway, nor did he expect a ball of red and white on the floor beside the doorway, hands clenched against chest.

The Demon Lord looked absolutely pathetic like that.

Instead of one of the three questions he had come up with, the hero merely drew the blanket around him and cleared his throat. "How long are you gonna sit there and cry like that?" He asked, the demon giving an uncharacteristic jump and looked up, the violet shadows that were so clean before were smudged with tears, purple streaks going down his face, and some of his lipstick had come off, most likely due to him licking his lips so much.

"I wasn't crying because I was upset." Ghirahim got to his feet and wiped his eyes, violet smudges left on pristine gloves and he entered his room, seating himself at the vanity, and Link watched as he quickly fixed his appearance.

"Seems that you and I are bound by more than the thread of fate now." Ghirahim mused from where he sat and Link blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me? But what do you mean by that, Ghirahim?" He walked in a little uncertain, watching the demon closely.

"Oh, that circle did something that I am a little unsure of the effects, but I can assure you that it is something that concerns the two of us a little more intimately than simply a thread that dictates destined lovers." He spoke softly. "Destined lovers, not something we need to take or not, just destined, or most likely to be together. We end up being similar in our fates."

"Again, what do you mean by that?" Link questioned, stepping closer, standing behind Ghirahim and the demon watched his reflection.

"You and I are both pawns in this, tugged around the board loyally due to orders given to us by a power much higher than our own. We were to fight each other, before it was the white pawn that took the black pawn and continued to put the black king in checkmate." He spoke, placing the lipstick tube that he had finished using down on the vanity before standing up, tugging the blanket away from Link's body, rolling his eyes when Link placed his hand over his groin to provide a little bit of privacy for himself. "Oh, stop it, trust me, one who works for the Demon King gets used to nudity often when doing the dirty work of torture, and I did bring you here. In the nude. It doesn't trouble me." He dumped the blanket on the bed and crossed the room to his closet.

"It troubles me." Link muttered darkly and the demon looked up, a merry twinkle in his eye and a sly grin on his lips.

"My dear skychild, are you blind to how you look? You're absolutely stunning, a work of art really." A closet was opened and Ghirahim hummed before picking out a few articles of clothing. "Although you are marvellous like this, I wouldn't want something so adorably attractive tarnished by greedy demons wanting to get a taste of what you're like under them."

"You admitted it." Link pointed a finger at Ghirahim, catching onto something he said there. He was attractive? Well then... "You admitted that I'm attractive."

Ghirahim stood there stunned for a split second before laughing dryly and walking to him, shoving the articles at him. "No matter what, I doubt you'd like to remain naked for long. They did take your clothing."

He looked aside, Ghirahim had changed the question on him. That was frustrating. "Thanks." He dressed, finding Ghirahim had given him a decent shirt and a pair of pants and a black tank top, and a travelling cloak. "Is there a chance I'll ever become human again?"

Ghirahim looked at him in shock. "Link, I doubt you'll ever return to your former race, but we can attempt to find something if it cures your curiosity. You're like a cat, and sometimes I think you've almost used up all your nine lives." The lord shook his head before sighing and glancing out the window. "Oh, surprise, surprise, you were out much longer than you probably wanted to. It's night, and even though you just woke up, you should get to bed."

Link gawked at him before pointing to his clothing and sighed. Ghirahim raised a thin eyebrow before turning to clean his makeup off. "I do not know if those fools will attempt to steal you back, but to be on the safe side, I wish for you to sleep with me."

Ghirahim turned, his appearance was similar to a plucked tropical bird. Without the bright colour on his face, he seemed duller. The demon undressed, slipping named between the sheets and Link quickly followed suit, trying to get himself to adjust to the cultural norm of nudity.

It seemed that Ghirahim clung to whoever he slept with, and that Link was actually still tired, and as Link's eyes closed to sleep, he felt Ghirahim pull his body close, his hands holding Link's hips to his, and there was a faint murmur.

"Mine." Came the soft word as Link's mind faded to blurry sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Namesake: You'd deduce that you were a different species when you woke up with markings on your body that were similar to a demon, and he's kinda in shock, and having this whole situation thrown at him, well, I'd be thinking the same thing. haha.**

Awareness had come to him, and oddly, he was comforted for the tight warmth that Ghirahim had provided for the night, and the warmth that they shared was quite pleasant. He wasn't sure why his archenemy, or possibly former archenemy, brought him such kind comfort, just sharing a bed to sleep, even if the state of dress they were in was less than acceptable in the culture he was born and raised in, but there was an intimacy there that the Skyloftian culture just didn't fulfill on a daily basis, and he had to admire that. Link carefully rolled over, and the expression Ghirahim had on his sleeping face was one he wasn't expecting.

When he was awake, the demon seemed to only know how to smirk and snarl, but in sleep, the state he was in... His expression was that of a young child, his mouth lolling open partially, his expression relaxed, and his hair was fanned out on the pillow. Link had to remind himself to blink, as he was staring at this... different appearance of Ghirahim.

Knowing Ghirahim could so easily fall asleep was something that surprised him, and that the demon was a heavier sleeper than the hero was...

Well, with his initial appearance of being so... outlandish, seeing him like this in his sleep was quite startling, and he doubted he'd be able to look at Ghirahim in the same way again after this. Seeing him appearing so kind and soft... He looked human, and not just the weapon of the Demon King, or the lord of many a demon, but Ghirahim... Someone who could fall from being so glorious into being something that cried and hurt...

He could kiss him.

Where in the three provinces of Hyrule that had come from, he didn't know, and Link sighed before stroking a finger along the hairs fanned out a fraction of an inch from his face, feeling how soft and silky his hair was and he blinked when he felt a hand close around his and he saw Ghirahim looking at him.

"I didn't realize you woke up." He softly spoke and Ghirahim looked at his hand, his hand going to circle around Link's wrist and he turned his hand over, looking at Link's palm, and then suddenly placed his cheek on the other's palm.

"This is what you were about to do, touch my cheek, wasn't it?" The demon looked at him, dark brown eyes looking up at him before looking down again, breaking eye contact, and the hand that wasn't holding onto Link's wrist shook in the grip around his waist. "I must be pathetic to warrant that curiosity of touch." He spoke before shivering and Link quickly realized that his finger was brushing against the cropped ear that was hidden under the curtain of hair usually

"What do you mean?" Link frowned, watching the elder look away, but his body pressed against Link's and curled his head into Link's body as if to hide, something really must be going on with him.

"Demons aren't very emotionally intimate. even if you find someone to spend your existence with, not many demons do that unless it's a sign of pity." He briefly explained, pulling away from Link and rolling over, his hair covering his face once more. Seemed the demon wanted to drop the issue.

"Oh... I didn't realize." He spoke softly and slid out of the bed and dressed himself and looking at the door and made a small noise of confusion. Should he stay or should he go?

His stomach gave a mighty roar in protest, telling him he should indeed go get something to eat.

"Where are the kitchens?" Link quietly asked and the demon sat up and eyed him Like he wanted to tell him something but was judging on how safe the factor of Link would be with it.

"Wait." Ghirahim spoke, watching Link. "Let me get dressed and I'll show you. One, you should stay with me. Just to be safe. Two, whoever kidnapped you and brought you to this realm had not intended for you to end up in the outcome now. Three, most likely these men will not stop for any cost until you have been returned to them, and chances are, you may be first incapacitated to relieving your situation on your own. Most likely they'll attempt to do something to keep me from attempting a second rescue."

"What does that mean for you?" Ghirahim looked away briefly, biting his lip.

"Most likely I will be removed from the equation all together." He spoke and Link's eyes widened as the meaning sunk in.

"You mean they'll kill you." He spoke as Ghirahim dressed, walking to his vanity to do his makeup, spending a short amount of time.

"Yes." He quietly spoke. Dark eyes were lightless this time. No sadistic spark, or that happy gleam he had a chance of seeing, but it was for another purpose that the gleam had been there. This time the weapon seemed just as emotionless as Fi, as if things had actually sunk in and his stomach was knotted into a thousand tiny knots just thinking about it.

"I won't let them kill you. You saved me from that... Whatever they were going to do to me back there." He spoke, and Ghirahim got up and they heard a high pitch whine that Ghirahim grabbed Link and teleported them out, and the last thing he heard before the world shattered around him was the deafening howl of some strange animal and the smell of smoke.

The two ended up in a tree, a safe distance away, and a thick cloud of smoke billowed into the air and he could hear Ghirahim's sobs. He guessed that the smoke was from wherever he had made his home until then. Now both of them were stuck without a shelter and Ghirahim was probably torn up. A home was a sanctuary and haven and Ghirahim lost his.

"What the hell was that?" The hero croaked, watching the billowing cloud. He had no doubt that the source was some sort of greedy, hungry blaze that relentlessly destroyed precious things.

"Magic. Whoever cast it had enough time to prepare the spell and our position has been given away, or until I took you here." The demon dutifully answered.

A glowing crack spun its way across the ground, black splotches leaching out. The branch dipped and swayed as Ghirahim stood. "Link, I know you do not trust me much, but there is a chance that we will be able to evade our attackers for longer if we enter that crack over there."

The hero stared at it as Ghirahim pointed in its direction. "Why don't you just leave me here?" He snarled, his fingers clutching into the bark of the branch. "I've had enough of jumping into the unknown. No!" He refused and buried his face in his hands. He felt a hand grip his arm and pull him off the branch, and when he opened his eyes, he was in Ghirahim's arms, a foot away from the crack.

"Ally oop!" Ghirahim laughed before launching himself and Link into the crack, his laugh turning into a dark one, and for the second time in two days, Link's vision blacked out.

* * *

Link came to on hard ground, seeing Ghirahim's crumpled form only a short distance away from him, and he sat up, clutching his head as he groaned. Seems that for once, Ghirahim had received the deadly dose of what he dealt out to Link during their fights. He froze as he didn't see Ghirahim's chest rising and falling and it scared him. The hero shakily moved over, placing two fingers on Ghirahim's neck and feeling a faint pulse, and he puzzled over this. He'd seen Ghirahim breathing, he'd felt Ghirahim breathing in his sleep, yet now he wasn't breathing at all?

It honestly worried him, and it made him think. Possibly the reason why he wasn't breathing was due to the fact that he had not been biologically created like Link had. He hadn't been born of flesh and blood and the mixing of things Link didn't really want to think about. _His parents had sex, oh goddess no, what a terrible idea_. Ghirahim was the product of magic and sweat and concentration, and tying his existence to a dark blade.

The pulse beneath his fingers strengthened and he blinked in surprise. A soft gasp reached his ears and Ghirahim stirred, pressing closer to the hero, and what sounded like a whimper was produced from the demon as he gasped in more air. Link's eyes blinked a few times as he watched the demon shake beside him, seemingly unusual for the demon who could be so damned graceful, but then again, a handful of hours ago, or however long they had been passed out for, Ghirahim had been a calm thing, and obviously someone catching him asleep like that was someone sitting smack dab in the eye of the storm. The calm before shit hit the fan again.

Yes, the Demon Lord that had caused Link so much trouble was exactly like a storm. One that had grown tired, giving everything it had before falling silent. Though, the storm that was Ghirahim had yet to totally die. He may have ended up saving his life from the unknown threat, he had managed to worm his way into Link's thoughts, and honestly, his life was quite drab without the blazing fire Ghirahim held. It made his stomach somersault and want to touch him and claim him as his, both as a lover and as a master. He wanted to know Ghirahim's emotions inside and out, and he wanted to know how powerful the former sword of Demise was. He wanted to know the potential of them.

That said, he couldn't tell if the emotion was simple lust for touch and power, or emotions that spun deeper and darker things, ones that scarred over and healed but were feather light, because the person who made them kissed them better...

And the sudden curl of Ghirahim moving to protect his chest from something, curling around himself, pulled him out of that train of thought. Derailed, broken and exploded at the train station.

"Ghirahim?!" Link gasped, placing a hand at Ghirahim's shoulder and shaking him gently, learning that moment that if Ghirahim wasn't asleep willingly, his body wasn't going to move. At all.

Link sighed, raising his hand and stroking through Ghirahim's hair, feeling that his forehead was warmer than usual and he frowned.

"Is he okay?" A young man's voice rang out, and a short figure dashed in, kneeling down beside the demon. "What are your names?" He asked.

"My name is Link, and this is Ghirahim... And he just curled up like that... He's a little different..." Link started and the other looked up, green eyes flashing with alarm.

"Ghirahim, did you say?" He glanced down. "Shit, Her Grace isn't going to like this at all. Nor is _he_." The boy muttered.

There was a moment, Link staring down the other. His skin was pale, and his face was free of markings, well, that he could see. But there was something he just couldn't put his finger on about him. It was like the other boy's face was hitting home something hard, but it didn't click. The shape of his eyes was familiar as well, and he turned, pulling the purple scarf he wore around his neck up to cover his nose and mouth.

"What is your name?" Link asked the other, and green eyes stared at him.

"... Yuga." He said after a moment and Link nodded.

"Okay, Yuga, how can you help Ghirahim?" Link asked him and Yuga sighed.

"I can't do anything until he wakes up. Or at least is no longer curled around himself. That isn't helping out our situation at all." He refered to Ghirahim being clenched around his chest. "He's been here before, a long time ago. I don't think this place ever agreed with him."

There was a grunt and Ghirahim stirred, pressing into Link. "Cold..." He whispered, and rolled over. Link reached down to tuck his bangs behind that sensitive ear of his.

Link thought of something. Zelda had been able to get the truth out of him right after he had woken up and was still quite groggy. Maybe Ghirahim was the same. "What were you not telling me earlier?"

"Bound weapon..." He grunted before looking up at Link and realizing it, and snapped his fingers and nothing happened.

Both of them looked at his fingers. Nothing was never the product of his snapping when he intended to preform something.

"No..." The demon whispered and sat up.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" Link asked him quietly, and he took his temporary companion's appearance in, holding his breath. Ghirahim's hands went to his chest, feeling around.

"My pulse and heartbeat, it's stronger... _I have a heart_." He spoke, wide-eyed. "I don't have a heart. Well, a physical heart." He blushed brightly, and Link held back a laugh as the flush was brighter than anything he had ever seen and he had seen some brilliant blushes. Ghirahim looked stunned, as if someone had slapped a pie into his face and smeared it there for a good few minutes.

"Why are you mortal?" Link snapped out of his laughing to focus on the big things.

"Why did those guys want you?" Ghirahim stated before looking at Yuga. "This place does things like this. We're going to need a place to stay. My own home was destroyed, and I have no idea when we'll be able to return to that realm." He looked at Link. "We're stuck here until further notice. Hope you're okay with leaving your entire people behind." His voice was the usual provoking tone that the Dick Lord used when taunting Link.

"I'm fine. They can take care of themselves. It's me the threat is after. I'm fine with running away with my tail between my legs if it means they're safe." Link stood, offering a hand to Ghirahim. "Now, is there anywhere we can stay?" The hero asked the green-eyed other and he nodded.

"My house." He turned and looked over his shoulder. "Now come on. Daylight will last for a little while longer. Best we get inside. It gets nasty at night."

Link helped Ghirahim to his feet and they followed after him, the area slowly changing in terrain, and Link could place small landmarks similar to where he had been, and his eyes widened as they got to the area that was similar to his house.

"Oh yes, I failed to mention that this land parallels our own." Ghirahim laughed to himself, falling over on Link, and he had been stumbling quite a bit. Apparently being like this was something he wasn't used to at all, especially if it was fucking with his usually graceful self in such a manner. The arrogant demon had suffered his wings clipped so that the arrogant man could no longer fly.

But he was vulnerable, and if the threat the group after him posed did commit what Ghirahim was scared of what they would do - do to _him -_he would be a lot easier to get rid of permanently than in any other situation. It was of major concern for Link, and even though he and Ghirahim had been at each other's throats quite literally at times in the past, Link wasn't going to let Ghirahim get killed because he was in the way of them getting to the hero himself. In fact, Link rejected that idea entirely.

So, helping a mortal Ghirahim somewhere would keep his hide safe for now, and Link wasn't going to have his blood on his hands. Not his human blood. Not blood that was just a front in the first place, just a body protecting a deadly weapon from harm or from thieves. No, Link wasn't going to have Ghirahim die on him, not when the two had a possible future together.

_Bound weapon_. What had he meant by that? Obviously it was something important, as it was what Link had got out of him. It was a statement that had him wondering ever since Ghirahim had uttered it. Two words and it had him in a knot, trying to figure things out. What a laugh.

"Link?" Ghirahim murmured, sighing in frustration as he tripped over a small stone and it sent him reeling into Link's side, complete with a grunt of discomfort. Yuga turned around, as he was a short distance away and looked at the pair as if they were in need of immediate help. Ghirahim shook his head and got his bearings again. Yuga stopped walking any ways, watching them to make sure they were still on their way.

"What is it, Ghirahim?" Link asked him in response, and the taller man placed a hand on his shoulder, dark eyes looking at him from behind silver hair, and for a moment, he looked down, breaking eye contact with the hero before wrapping his arms around his body.

"You're cold." He spoke, and Link's eyes went wide at the sudden embrace that the demon decided to give him.

Well, right now, Ghirahim was human, but Link had been addressing Ghirahim as a demon for so long... it just kind of stuck with him and was something he couldn't shake that easily, a bit of a hard habit to break. But... he was warm, warmer than he could imagine and Link pressed himself against Ghirahim, closing his eyes. Was he really cold? He didn't feel like it, but the warmth Ghirahim was giving Link, well, Link had quickly gotten addicted to it.

"What climate do demons usually reside in?" Link asked Ghirahim, looking up at him and the Demon Lord looked down at him in surprise.

"Usually a warm climate. It's kinda cool here and your body wouldn't be liking that. Usually it's like Faron, but with the heat of Lanayru, if that makes any sense, and it's humid too. That's what the upper ranks live in, or the race of demon I am, and the upper ranks of that."

"What's the name of your people?" Link asked him, and Ghirahim let out a small huff before answering.

"Ihlathi." He simply spoke. "The demons that are more suited for the mountains are called the ntaba, the ones that dwell in the seas and around it and depend on it for resources are the amanzi, and the ones that are the city folk, or mixblooded and not suited for being outside of the larger cities, usually remaining in and around the towns and depending on the ihlathi and ntaba for resources are the umzana." Ghirahim explained the others. "Seems that you become one of the ihlathi here." He let out a laugh. "Don't worry about it."

Link nodded. "Ih-laa-thi?" He attempted to pronounce it and Ghirahim nodded.

"That's the way, Link." Ghirahim laughed.

"I'd hate to be the rain on the lovebird parade, but unless the two of you want to be fighting off monsters left and right once the sunset hits, we have to get walking." Yuga called and the two pulled apart to catch up, Ghirahim finally having caught his balance and started to walk like his old, usual self. Albeit he was still very arrogant in his walk, but then again, it was his sort of drive to do so.

It was a tense time after that, the three walking in silence until Yuga came to a small home. "Here we are. Home sweet home." He turned to the others and his green eyes glinted. "Now, come on."

Daylight was fading, as the leader of the group had said, and Link was sure he heard some roar of a monster from somewhere deep in the woods.

"Sorry, the place is a little messy." Yuga spoke as he opened the door and allowed the mortal and demon to enter his home. The place wasn't too bad, a simple place with a small living room and a small kitchenette over along one wall. It was enough for one, maybe two people. The couch and table there depicted that there was only really room for one person. There was a bathroom, a door closed for privacy, and a bedroom.

"I only have one bed." He timidly spoke. "Sorry... Who wants it?"

Link and Ghirahim looked at each other, hemming and hawing about being selfish or selfless about the bed.

"Where will you sleep?" Link spoke up, and the demon lord and the hero didn't break the stare they shared, eyes scanning over the other's face, trying to see who would crack first.

Yuga shifted, his feet shuffling on the wood of the floor. "I was going to let the two of you have the couch and bed." He admitted and looked down.

"The hero and I will share the bed." Ghirahim announced. "You can have the couch, Yuga." He frowned, as if the name was familiar to him somehow, although Link actually doubted that it was. Maybe he knew another demon named Yuga?

Oh well.

Their green eyed host smiled. "Well, if you wish, don't let me get in your way." He winked and Link felt his cheeks heat up.

"Trust me, I intend fully on taking him when we are _not_ in another's bed. It wouldn't feel right at all." Ghirahim shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Who says that's going near me except in the most platonic of ways right now?" Link snapped at him, and he felt Ghirahim trace over something on his cheek, staring at him as his thumb swept over skin. The hero wanted to both push the demon away and lean into that touch and will it never to end.

Right now, when he was around Ghirahim, he had no idea how he felt. In the past, Ghirahim stirred up his anger like a master artisan with flames for his craft. Now... Ghirahim made him feel the same anger at times, or desire in an equal or fuller blast of sharp pain, or comfort.

Sometimes even the urge to pull the other closer and claim him as his own. He didn't know where that came from, and again the two words _bound weapon_ rung in his head like a broken record.

He huffed and pulled away, a more base part of his nature wanting to snatch Ghirahim's hand and press it against his cheek and keep it captive there until he had no choice but to keep touching Link's face.

It was actually kind of hard to admit that he had a thing for that, the soft and gentle touch of warm flesh rasping over his skin.

"Well, anyways, that body of yours is gonna soak up heat like a sponge. All the children and young adults until they reach a certain age adore the heat of the forest and when they aren't in it... Well... You will chill easily."

"You're mortal, right?" Yuga addressed Ghirahim and the demon lord shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know."

Their host glanced out the window. "Okay, bedtime, lovebirds. The two of you can bicker in the morning." He smiled before ushering them closer to the small room.

Yuga entered and opened a drawer, retreating with an armful of clothing -pyjamas most likely- and a small bird racing after him, chirping like it was scolding the violet haired young man.

Ghirahim had to laugh, and hearing him sound so easy, so human... it was almost too easy to forget that he had been a bloodthirsty demon only a few months ago. "Well, look at that. The bed's not too small, and it can fit both of us on it, although it would require quite a bit of body contact."

"I'm okay with that. After all, I've already spent a night plastered to your side without another choice." Link stepped in and Ghirahim followed, the two of them stripping off dirty clothing and climbing into bed without another thought. It seemed that it was a little easier to accept that Ghirahim would be pressed naked against him.

His mouth went dry, and he nervously swallowed. Goddesses, desire was making itself known and Link would rather not be sleeping against Ghirahim with a hard on. Especially after glancing down at the demon's crotch and looking away. He was quite the well endowed person, and this little change had messed with not a fraction of an inch of it.

_I wonder how it would feel._ He thought for a second before shoving the idea away. He was not going to fuck the man who was once his mortal enemy, especially not someone as...

That sentence slipped his mind as Ghirahim slid against him, curling around the hero as if he was protecting him from something, and Link was made aware on how exhausted he was, even though he had been unconscious quite a bit for the last couple of days, and his eyes slowly drifted shut.

The warmth Ghirahim offered was soothing, and Link doubted that if they escaped from this alive, he wouldn't want to sleep alone anymore. It would be too cold at the very least, and as Link drifted off, he felt one of the demon lord's hands sneak into his hair and cradle his head.

How could a pair of young men that had once been at each other's throats end up like this in such a trusting relationship?

It was something he couldn't tell, and Link honestly didn't want it to end. Any of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Link awoke to Ghirahim's gentle stirring, burying his face further into the Hero's neck where it had somehow become the hideaway for his pretty face to stay. He had to laugh slightly at this, shaking his head slightly and heard a soft grunt in protest to his movement.

Sometimes there were moments where he had to remind himself that he and Ghirahim were not lovers, companions of a softer sort. Yes, for now they were companions, but he had to distance himself from Ghirahim or else he doubted he would want to remain apart from the demon lord. This moment was one of them, the movement of the two, being so close to each other was not a choice they made after going at it, but a necessity for their success and being polite to their host and at least giving him his own couch.

Even if he had to deal with a nicely toned demon lord pressed against him out of no choice, with a heavy heat pressed between them. It felt too natural, too much like he had been made to be this close to his enemy.

Yeah, he would never get with Zelda after all. He doubted she would have all of the qualities he looked for (Well, he wasn't too sure of those qualities himself, but he wasn't going to admit that) and though she was soft and all... He wasn't a fan of being overly dominant in bed. Yeah, no. He doubted she would even be dominant that way. Besides, Groose liked her. She'd be better off with the big lug anyways.

He preferred guys that were much taller than him.

Ghirahim then decided to snore loudly at that point, rubbing his nose against Link's somewhat sensitive neck and the hero blushed a little.

Example A of guys who were taller than him, and they had to be thin and well built...

Okay, he had a thing for Ghirahim. But he wasn't going to let the demon know. He'd die of embarrassment first before he admitted that he _liked_ him.

Goodness, if Ghirahim woke up right now, Link would be so flustered.

"Morning." He just had to think it. He just _had_ to think about him waking up and now he was awake and he was pretty sure Ghirahim would notice that he had a small problem between his legs -by small he meant large and by large he meant that the train of thoughts had a somewhat dark destination.

Choo choo.

"Morning." Link replied hastily, breaking all eye contact with the other man. _Look anywhere but him, anywhere but him_. He chanted to himself in his mind, a mantra he couldn't break unless Ghirahim had caught his attention. \

"Link? Your hair's silver." Now Link had to look up and he took in Ghirahim's appearance. His own hair was shaggier, and not from the fact he had slept, no, when he wasn't human and they slept together, his hair had made a fan that had needed little to no fixing when he sat up.

No, his hair was an absolute mess. And to boot, it wasn't the shade of the moon, it was pitch black.

"Yours is black." He pointed out and Ghirahim tilted his head down, getting closer into his face.

"_Silver_." The word was spoken with an urgency, and a pale hand - pale, not ashen grey, but actually somewhat _pink _- reached up to tug on Link's bangs, pulling a few strands down so Link could see.

Just as he said, his hair had turned silver from black. Just a little bit of a laugh there. Complete opposite of Ghirahim. The night sky and the stars...

Which actually didn't sound too bad. A little romantic at the moment.

_Link, cut it out, you're acting like a love-sick teenager._ He thought before sighing and batting his hand away, seeing how his skin was the same colour and he felt Ghirahim brush his index finger over his cheek where the diamond marks were, huffing gently at the touch, and he gently ran his fingers down and lingered on the lowest one on his collarbone.

"Odd how you got all these marks. The skin feels weird here, I never actually noticed how the skin I used to fight you in the Fire Sactuary on my arms really felt. It's slightly rough, like really fine sandpaper." Ghirahim frowned, before he lifted his hand away and sat up. "Well, as long as we aren't discovered, we should be safe. Though, we'd need better outfits to help disguise ourselves."

"I'm used to wearing green and the clothes you gave me are nothing like that, so I'll keep wearing those clothes." Link smiled to himself and rolled over to pick the top off the floor and pull it on, slowly getting dressed, while Ghirahim stared at his own clothes with a mystified expression, and the confusion on Ghirahim's face was actually quite entertaining to see outside of that prideful smirk he wore all the damned time.

"I don't think it would fit me that well." He said woefully after a moment. "I mean, not well in this state. I'd seem kinda strange with my hair as dark as it is. Black does go with a few things, but I doubt a bright white outfit would suit a dark hairstyle."

Link had to laugh before shaking his head and going into the living room to attempt to rouse Yuga in an attempt to find Ghirahim some decent clothing, and maybe for once he wouldn't be flaunting off his body to everyone to stare at. Sure it was an attractive tactic, but there was a part of Link who wanted to see exactly what he looked like in bed, even though they weren't exactly fucking or anything. He just wanted to be able to be the only one, and it was just an urge that had been imprinted in his mind or something to keep and claim the weapon for his own.

Well, him being a weapon right now was out of the question, but it would indeed be nice for when they got back to Hyrule and the race reverse took place again and they were back as how they were originally, weapon and mortal, the other way around, him being human... Link would like to take that blade up as his and his alone.

"Hey, Yuga, is there a chance we could get Ghirahim in less revealing clothes, also they're filthy as hell, and I'm not all that skilled in magic, I don't even know if I can perform magic or not right now, and he's kinda diffe-" He said as he approached the couch, and leaned over it freezing as all he saw was pink pyjamas, purple hair, pale skin and blankets wrapped up in a bundle with that little bird that had chided him last night curled up in the mess of purple hair.

He snored. Loudly. The bird wasn't helping much either, as it continued to snore along with its master, and Link sighed, uttering a low curse under his breath before grasping the other's shoulder and shaking him awake. "Hey, Yuga, get up." He snarled, and apparently the tone had his host sitting up in a few seconds flat, screeching loudly like he had seen a ghost, and with this guy, he very much could have done so. Either that, he had been through something that was frightening. Just on par with his very own journey maybe.

To be frank, the wide-eyed look of shock on his face seemed very familiar, and Ghirahim came wandering out in his boxers, better than walking out naked. It was time the man learned a sense of decency. "Hey, Yuga, you look like Link. Why's that?" He frowned, getting into the other's face and doing the weird ass stare down that he'd done with Link so many times, or many things that weren't him in the past that usually had someone sweating in a split second and pissing their pants from fear and nervousness a moment later.

"What? Looking like Link? I don't look like him in the slightest!" Yuga spoke and Link raised an eyebrow. So far, he was mostly the only one to be able to withstand that stare without cracking, but then again, he had been breaking his own facade before he actually got used to the demon a little. And once you got past the creeper part of his personality, he was quite nice and inviting, though he'd only had started getting glimpses of a softer self hidden behind the tough _Master comes first_ shell that he had held.

Maybe now that Demise was gone, Ghirahim had no need for masks and faces that kept his true emotions hidden from view. So that's why he had been friendly with Link. But then again, when he had been in the presence of Demise, Ghirahim had still been the dickwad he'd been for the longest time ever and that was highly unlikely to change, but then again, Ghirahim had been his own independent person for all of five minutes before his blade was pulled out and how Ghirahim had ended up where he was when he helped Link to escape, more like he broke him out, was a complete mystery to him.

"I doubt Yuga is your actual name. Spill it, or I'll find something to stick you with. Don't try me because I will stab you. I _will find a way_." He leaned in close and threatened, Yuga leaning back and raising his hands. "Don't try to lie and insist that Yuga is actually your name because I will skin you alive if you lie."

Nope, still the same demon through and through, just friendlier to Link.

"No." Yuga shook his head in response. Link sighed and added his glare to the mix, but the green eyed other was already locked in a staring contest with Ghirahim. "My name... My name is Ravio." He glanced down. "Sorry."

"You should have told us your actual name, not a lie." Link spoke up before Ghirahim could snap, and he noted that Ghirahim looked awfully tense already, close to jumping Ravio and hurting him, not that he had two hundred tons (or what felt like it sometimes) of weight that he held in his graceful body, and Link reached over to slap his arm.

Ghirahim glanced at him before looking down, appearing hurt somewhat.

"Yeah, you're in trouble, buddy." Link raised an eyebrow. "No hurting hosts. Only hostages if we ever take one." Ghirahim's eyes lit up with joy at the prospect and Link shook his head. "No injuring them badly. Remember hostages are for persuading people." He poked Ghirahim's chest. "Got it?"

The human nodded, his pale lips cracked in a pleased grin. Happy go lucky bastard. "Got it, master." And then _bowed_ to Link as if he was a deity that should be revered on a high standing.

If anyone would fill the arrogant god standing, it would be Ghirahim. Not Link. Link just didn't cut it for the whole godly thing.

A chill ran through Link's body and he shuddered. Ghirahim frowned, watching Link with brown eyes. He seemed a little nervous. "Are you cold?" He reached for the blanket that Ravio had been using, ready to tuck it around him if needed and Link shook his head.

"No, a different feeling came over me and it's like something just breathed down my neck. I don't know what's going to happen, but I feel like we're going to be in trouble soon." Ghirahim looked at Ravio.

"I need warmer and less revealing clothes. Now. I doubt that Link had that little sensing thing, you see I pulled him out of a ritual that probably would have put the worlds at risk." Ghirahim leaned in close to him, getting in his face once more. "I need clothing at this exact moment so we can move out of here and remove all potential threats to your life made by outside sources."

Ravio nodded and got to his feet, hurrying into his room and a few moments later came out with an armful of clothing, and to Link's surprise, a few weapons. "Take these. Go." Ghirahim nodded, setting the weapons down and dressing. So much for a nice place to rest. After he changed, Ghirahim reached out and grabbed Link's hand.

"Run." Was all he said as he pulled Link after him and ran to the door and pulled it open.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghirahim had thrust a cloak at Link once they were a safe distance away from Ravio's home, hidden in the depths of the wood, and Link was starting to feel the air grow more humid. "Ghirahim?" He asked, looking at him, and his companion seemed at ease for once. "Are you okay?" He asked as he drew the cloak around his shoulders and did it up as Ghirahim did his own up, looking at Link. His pale skin seemed to be out of place from the dark colours of his clothing and hair and the bright red and yellows of his mantle.

"Yes, I'm fine, Link." He replied and walked forward. "Does this place seem geographically familiar to you at all?" He asked Link and the demon nodded in reply. "Well, this is 'Faron' Woods." He spoke, tilting his head to one side. "I did mention the fact that there was a rain forest set of demons... Well, I don't know why, but I feel nostalgic." A smirk pulled at his lips, and he turned away, and just before Link was unable to see his face, there was a flash of confusion etched on his handsome features.

Did he just call Ghirahim_ handsome? _Ghirahim was attractive and all, and Link was certainly confused on how he felt for the demon lord, but this was just a little too much.

"Ghirahim, are you okay, you don't look okay?" Link felt the world suddenly dissolve under him and solidify in a second and the next thing he knew, he was standing on a tree branch above the other. He let out a terrified shriek and Ghirahim glanced up.

He cupped a hand around his mouth and called up. "You teleported. You let emotions get the better hand, so that's why you did that. Until you learn how to control your magic, try not to let your emotions rule, and _focus_. Try to teleport back down."

Link's chest had started to move quickly as he gasped for breath and tears streamed down his face in terror, looking down at Ghirahim, moving towards the trunk of the tree and bracing himself against it as he slowly settled down, and he closed his eyes and attempted to do as Ghirahim said and focus.

The same dissolving feeling occured and he felt arms wrap around him just before he fell forward, and his face had buried itself into Ghirahim's chest, and for a moment, he felt okay, like everything was going to be all right. He hiccuped as his legs gave out and Ghirahim was the only thing keeping him up and then they both tumbled to the ground.

"What happened to you being so strong?" Link breathlessly laughed as they ended up tangled together, Link between Ghirahim's spread legs and he sighed as he felt Ghirahim's hand stroke through his hair and he heard a laugh come from his mouth, and Link looked up at him in worry, but saw Ghirahim's eyes glittering in glee. So apparently he wasn't used to the change either.

"Being human happened." He sat up, nudging Link to move and Link nodded, shifting off his body and knelt in front of him. "I... feel like I used to be this way a long time ago. It feels like forever."

"How? I mean, how does it feel like that?" Link frowned and Ghirahim's hands went to his chest, pressing against red fabric and closed his eyes.

"It feels like memories are returning to me slowly, like I'm being given back something that had been stolen from me a very long time ago, before I can remember being what I am back in Hyrule. Obviously that was not caused by the shift in realms. You would have suffered something like that too."

Link moved forward, sweeping black hair out of his face and behind his ear, seeing that rounded edge had become pointed again, and he traced where the edge was before. There was a nick at the top of the area, but that was it. But what he was looking for, the diamond on his cheek, was not there any longer, and he lifted a finger to run it along his cheek, feeling warmth radiate from his skin and he felt Ghirahim's hands rise up.

"I believe I owe you an explanation about what I meant by bound weapon." He spoke as he cupped Link's face, fingers sweeping through silver hair absently. "You and I are bound by fate, and that can never be changed, but what that fate has long surpassed us being enemies. That was quite obvious after that problem back before this started, after I rescued you. That circle had a purpose. The purpose was to change something into another, taking a mortal and shaping their very being again. For you, they needed to first change you and then bind you to another being. I don't know who they meant you to be bound to, but I stepped in as the first two things were changing."

"First two?" Link repeated. Ghirahim nodded in return.

"Yes." He leaned in, placing his forehead against Link's and closing his eyes. The touch felt necessary, like they needed this. "First they needed to change you into a demon, and then bind you." He repeated. "But I was not the intended target for you to be bound to. But you became bound to me. I escaped with you before the third step could happen."

"Which is?"

"They meant for you to become like me. A sword spirit. Bound to the very thing they had stolen before they stole you. The Goddess's precious Chosen Hero bound to the very thing she created for you to wield." Ghirahim's tone had become quite dark.

Link's breath hitched, eyes stretched wide as it sunk in and he looked at Ghirahim in despair. "You protected me?" His voice cracked.

"I don't want you to become like me." Ghirahim responded and Link felt a sob coming on. Ghirahim frowned as he pulled the hero into his chest and Link huddled into Ghirahim's safe warmth. The bond that connected the two probably flip-flopped around, and he felt like it was changing, bringing them closer. Before this, Link would have shoved Ghirahim away.

"Link?" Ghirahim's voice was soft and Link looked up. A pale hand tipped his chin up, and Ghirahim leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, a soft and tender thing, holding Link close. The emotion held in the kiss felt uneasy, but sure at the same time, and Link felt safe kissing him. Like the world couldn't hurt him. Ghirahim made him feel strange. Strange considering they had been enemies, and when he pulled away from Link, the demon made a needy sound and chased him for another kiss, initiating and breaking it to hide his face into Ghirahim's neck, inhaling the other's scent.

He smelt of sweat and rust and something a little different from everything else. Ghirahim's own unique scent. Hands stroked down his back, as if Ghirahim understood that Link needed this, needing another's touch, his touch.

Ghirahim really did care for him.

There was a crack and Link's head snapped away, rubbing tears away on the back of his bare hand as movement flickered out of the corner of his eyes. Someone was following them and it made Link's chest twist up in fear and Ghirahim stood, pulling Link into his arms. "You're quite heavy, Link, nothing like you were." He grunted.

"Well, Mr Demon Lord, you're not a demon." Link tapped his chest with a finger, actually quite enjoying being carried by Ghirahim, laughing almost. Ghirahim glared at him and turned, quickly taking off into the woods.

"I'm going to need to teach you a few things once we're a little safer, also because even though Ravio gave us weapons, they won't always work for us. Sure, there's a bow there, and a few knives, but I doubt that we will have much time to restock, and there are no bottles to carry water or potion in, so we'll be in trouble if things get rough." The mortal spoke, and Link nodded as he picked his way into the forest, trying to lose their follower by winding through the trees.

"What if they can smell us?" Link asked.

"They won't be able to. This is the home of the Ihlathi, remember?" Ghirahim smirked. "I lied about the demons, but this is the Ihlathi Woods. We smell like them, so we'll be easily lost among the people's scent. There's a town nearby of the Ihlathi people. We may need to stop there, but we can't stay long."

"How long do we need to run?" Link asked after a while, Ghirahim stopping to let him out of his arms, and Link braced himself against a tree for a moment, Ghirahim catching his breath.

"For as long as it takes. If we do stop in the town, we can find an inn or bar and stay there for the night, and I can show you a few circles. Magic runs on circles, and depending on the spell, it can be more and more complex. They were forgotten and magic taught as an ebb and flow in the user's body, but as a sword spirit, that information of circle upon circle came to rest in my mind. Funny the things you learn, bound to a sword that lasts ages if cared for properly, although now, the weapon rests in flesh nobody can get access to, not even slicing me to ribbons will reveal that sword." He mused, turning away and guesturing with a hand for Link to follow.

The two walked in silence, questions bothering Link. He sighed, trying to resist the urge to bother Ghirahim about a past he may not want to talk about, but curiosity got the better of him, and he took in a deep breath. "Ghirahim? How did you become a sword spirit? Do you remember it?"

"No, it's all nothing but a blur. I remember pain, a hot pain, as if someone was stabbing me or thrusting thier hand into my chest." Ghirahim replied, looking down at Link briefly as he spoke.

"And what did it feel like when I fought Demise and he pulled the sword out from your body?" Link asked him, reaching out for Ghirahim's hand to hold, just before he tripped on a particularly nasty root, and Ghirahim carefully stepped over it and smirked at Link for tripping on the root.

"Like he had shoved his clawed hand into my chest and drew out my very part of being. After all, where a human has a soul, I have a sword, or I guess as a human now, I have a sword and soul merged together until I go back to being a demon. Apparently becoming a sword spirit in Hyrule does things to your body, and you go back to being your old self when you return to Lorule. I still don't understand why..."

"Lorule?" Link caught the slip and Ghirahim looked stunned for a moment before taking a deep breath, touching his chest for a moment.

"These lands are not unnamed, they go by another name, Lorule, though its inhabitants may have come to have known it by another name. That I have no data for." The voice was Ghirahim's, though it sounded like Fi when she was giving Link information. It was emotionless, and Ghirahim looked a little lost after he finished speaking, and his grip on Link's hand tightened by a fraction. "Link..."

"Yes?" Link responded. Ghirahim sighed, looking away.

"I'm sorry for what I have done to you in the past. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you, I must have really left you broken..."

Link squeezed Ghirahim's hand in return and smiled at him. "Well, what we have now is an apology in itself and you are filling holes that I haven't been able to fill before. Thank you."

"You... You're welcome." Ghirahim smiled softly in return of the thanks. "I don't know what to say."

Link smiled in return and shook his head. "Then don't say anything. Come on, let's find some shelter and you can show me how to use my magic."

At the prospect of showing his craft, Ghirahim's eyes sparkled and he nodded. So the two of them stumbled through the forest area, and finally found a small alcove, tucking into it, just enough ground room for the two of them and a couple of circles of whatever Ghirahim was going to show Link, and Ghirahim dug through the pouch he had fastened around his waist of the items Ravio had given them and drew out a knife.

Link watched as he hacked a circle in the dirt after stamping on it with a booted foot and drew lines and curves into it. "This is your basic summoning spell. It will do for summoning weapons and items, but not other monsters or allies."

"How do I use it?" Link asked him. Ghirahim smiled, taking his hand and placing it on the circle, and Link felt a snatch of pain bloom in his palm and watched as a simple dagger appeared in the circle.

"And now you're probably able to focus and use it. The dagger is default and requires the least amount of energy to summon. The larger the item, the more magic needed to make it. Though, after you make a sword for the first time, you can have some sort of store and just summon items from it. It also is crafted with what materials lie around in the area. So, we're going to have to steal from a blacksmith to make a sword."

"Good thing we'll be in town soon." Link grinned and Ghirahim tapped Link's chest.

"If you ever do become a sword spirit, the spell duplicates the sword's materials and makes it into weapons. Don't worry about it." He pressed a kiss to Link's hair and Link smiled.

"Thank you." Link looked at his hand and felt Ghirahim pull him close. Link had become aware of the sound of rain coming down. "Oh?"

"Rain forest. They often have rain storms." Ghirahim laughed. "It will be awhile, unless you want to get drenched."

Link laughed and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

All translations written in italics are for readers. Lonk has no idea what the other language is.

Link's eyes opened as he felt Ghirahim gently shake his shoulder. "Wake up, Link." He murmured, nudging his temple with his nose as well, trying to prod him awake a little more. "The rain has stopped. The ground may be a little soggy, but we can get to the next town and gather supplies there." Ghirahim smiled as Link turned to look him in the eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips before the two got to their feet and Link rested his head on Ghirahim's chest for a moment, letting the feeling of safety wash over him, knowing that things would soon become quite chaotic for them to have a tender moment. Sooner or later they would have to face the pursuers, and Link wanted Ghirahim at his side.

The thing was, Ghirahim may not end up being at his side due to the fact he was wanted, and he was probably meant to become the same as Ghirahim. A demon weapon. They had stolen the Master Sword. Two beings resided within that weapon. Demise and Fi. Clearly they were preparing the weapon for him. And Link was sure two sword spirits could not reside in one sword, so Fi was probably going to be cast out.

Didn't they say something about tainting the sword? What did that mean? Were they going to make it like Ghirahim's blade? Something as dark as night...

"Link? Are you okay? You're shaking." Ghirahim spoke, and his voice cut into his thoughts like a ray of light and he sighed, closing hist eyes in reverence of Ghirahim's prescence. As long as he was bound to Ghirahim, he was safe. As long as Ghirahim didn't die, he was safe. He needed to protect Ghirahim's fragile existance.

Was this how he felt when he fighting Ghirahim? How Ghirahim felt when he was going to resurrect Demise and finding a way, but in the end he had merely been a means to an end.

"I'm fine." Link stamped down on the internal twisting and rolling of his heart. He desperately wanted to take Ghirahim somewhere safe and then protect him from all harm. "But I'm feeling protective of you."

"How so?" Ghirahim asked him, his voice choked as if he was regretting the idea of being bound to Link and his hands moved to his biceps and he moved away, looking at Link's face with wide eyes.

"Like I want to hide you and protect you with my life." Ghirahim's lips twitched in a smile and one hand ruffled Link's hair and the other took his hand.

"That's just the bond kicking in. It was most likely designed to be a master and servant one. Don't worry, I feel the same with you, Link. I don't want you hurt." Ghirahim spoke as Link batted his hand away from his hair, only for the Demon Lord to replace it, stroking through his hair instead of ruffling it. He smoothed it down before placing his hand on Link's cheek to tilt his head up and kiss him again.

The kisses they had shared felt like little promises, like Ghirahim would always be there for Link. "I wish we could live together forever." Link's voice cracked and Ghirahim made a soft sound. "If I swap back if we ever get back to Hyrule, I'll be human again, and here in Lorule, you're human... One of us is going to die before the other..."

"Link, we'll find a way. We'll be together for as long as possible any ways. Okay? I'm not going to leave you until I have to, human or demon me." He promised. "We've been through too much together."

Link nodded and looked down. "Okay."

Ghirahim nodded and tugged on his hand, leading him out of the alcove andthe two picked their way through the forest once again.

The ground squelched under foot, and there was no rustling from the leaves that would have been dry if it were not for the rainstorm. Now and then, one of them had to stop to tug a foot free from a nasty patch of mud that had formed from the rain, and Ghirahim complained about the discolouration of his boots from the mud after about an hour under his breath. That made Link smile.

"Ghirahim? Do you think we're going to have to go through a dungeon?" Link asked after a while. "Like... to maybe evade our pursuers?"

"Well, if Lorule has a hero as well, they would have cleared out the dungeons as well. There wouldn't be anything but a lesser infestation of monsters." Ghirahim replied and Link nodded, looking up at the tree tops blocking the sky from view. Ghirahim suddenly stopped and Link looked around.

"Why did you stop?" Link asked and Ghirahim pointed up into some of the trees. There were bridges connecting some of them together.

"The town of the Ithlathi is not on the ground, but in the trees." He smirked.

"How do we get up there?" Link asked and Ghirahim laughed.

"Either you be really good at climbing trees, or you have a good teleporting ability. It's actually impossible for anyone outside of the Ithlathi people to get into most of the town. Time for you to try and drag us up into that house there." He pointed to a lodge a little ways up, around three times Ghirahim's height.

He nodded, closing his eyes and focusing. He felt something click inside of him and the world shifted around them as they teleported up into the house and Link gasped in surprise when he felt needles poke into his neck lightly.

"Nenzani la?" What are you doing here? He heard a woman's voice snarl and he looked down to see a lithe woman with her hair braided back. Red eyes glared at him, and her mouth was hidden by a dark cowl. He didn't understand the language she spoke and looked over at Ghirahim, who had remained unharmed by her.

"Bakhululeke. Ethandana nami." He's with me. Ghirahim replied, gently taking her hand away from Link's throat. "Ngawe ukwesaba." Nothing for you to fear.

"Bengicabanga obungenakuhlangana ubuyele." I did not thing you would return... Shock was clear in her expression and Link looked up in desperation.

"Translation?" He asked Ghirahim and he smiled.

"She's a little shocked to see me, Link. That's all." Ghirahim smiled. "Are you not, Hilda."

Link looked at the girl, and she tugged off the cowl, revealing lips painted with a dark colour. "Pardon. Usually that language scares off intruders. I had not expected you to be with someone."

And then he blinked as she spoke again. "Unjani Ravio, Ran." He looks like Ravio, Ran.

"Yes, I know. Too similar."

"Ingabe eyakho?" Is he yours? Hilda replied softly, her eyes fixed on Link.

"Ngithanda ukuba akucabange kanjalo" I like to think so. Ghirahim replied, placing a hand on Link's shoulder, gripping him a touch tightly. It was a little possessive, like Link was Ghirahim's treasured belonging, and children who had treasured belongings always treated them as an extension of themselves. That had Link think a bit.

Hilda smirked and turned. "Welcome to Hyrule. May I ask your name?" She looked at Link over her own shoulder.

"Link." He replied looking warily up at Ghirahim, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Ran, Lorule... It hasn't been much time since Inkosi Enkulu left us with his great army. Lorule's been..." She hesitated. "It's been frozen in time since he left the lands in search of power! He took all that Lorule had to give! The goddess Loria destroyed the Triforce so he couldn't come back and take ours as well!"

"Loria?" Link frowned, watching her anxiously, taking in everything she said that he could understand.

"Yes, I am the goddess Loria's mortal self, Princess Hilda of Lorule." She took out the braid in her hair and let it sweep over her back and fixed it. "And Ran -or Ghirahim- was once a very powerful man here." She swallowed. "But I shall say no more on that matter, as it is his choice if he would want to tell you about it or not."

"I can't keep anything from Link, especially when I can remember things. I can remember things all over my past, but I can't remember certain things, but I can remember the Inkosi Enkulu and obviously enough Lorulian to speak it fluently... But I remember I used to be the lord here, and having quite a bit of power over the lands of Lorule." Ghirahim spoke, Link turning to watch him with surprise etched on his features. Ghirahim was an enigma to Link and now he felt he was a little closer to figuring him out and finishing the puzzle that made up the complicated man. Ghirahim was no longer just a mortal or a demon to Link, but someone important and he wanted to learn each and every one of his secrets that the man had to give. "I feel like I had a sibling."

"You do. A brother. I'm not saying if you're older or younger than he, but to put things in perspective, I doubt he would enjoy learning your existence persists." Hilda replied. "I am sure he thought when you had disappeared, that you had died."

"Was I close to him?" Ghirahim asked Hilda. She shook her head.

"There was always a rivalry. He hated the fact everyone loved you over him, that you had natural talents that he had not had since he was a child. You were chosen to lead us as the next King of the Ithlathi at least, if not the King of Lorule. But the Great King decided to rise and killed the other Kings and would have killed the lords, which is why you disappeared in the first place, Ghirahim..." Hilda looked away. "He was power hungry and started to experiment on things... I don't know what, but none of the kings survived..."

There was a crackle, and a roaring ripped through the air and it had Link truly terrified and he snapped, something clicking inside his body as magic rushed through his limbs and a sword appeared in his hands. It was one that needed to be used with both hands.

Hilda looked petrified and her lips started moving, eyes stretched wide and searching the roof before it sagged suddenly after a loud cracking thud was heard.

The roof looked like it had gained a large amount of water in a split second and Link's body went numb as the roof splintered and collapsed, Hilda just a step away from the mess. Luckily she seemed only shocked.

A monster took up the majority of the house, dark wings furled against it's back and it's body twisted in a sick reflection of the mortal body. Dark lips cracked in a eerie grin, literally looking like a crack across its face.

It groaned out some word, but it was so distorted, Link couldn't make it out. The voice sounded like the trees were groaning all at once as they were bent and some of them snapping under the force. It was horrible.

"Stolen!" It spoke again in that horrible voice and it's stare, remarkably human but all at the same time it was glazed by hate and monstrosity, was fixed on Link. Whatever this thing was, it needed to die. It needed to die right now before it could cause further harm to the area.

"Return it!" And that horrible gaze shifted to Ghirahim before a fist was raised and Link had a moment to rush in front of the other man and drop his sword, the metal weapon clattering against the wood flooring of the village home as he caught the fist. The skin felt like hardened wood under his hands, grating on his skin, and he watched in horror as his own skin changed as he clung on to this monster. It looked less like the monster's skin and more like the armor like skin Ghirahim used to fight him with, and Link growled, digging his fingers in with all the strength he had and was rewarded with the feeling of wood crushing and splintering beneath his grip.

The monster roared in pain, and as it raised to hit Link with its other hand, he heard the sound of wood being chopped and he glanced to see Hilda wielding an axe, and she had ran to Ghirahim, shoving a hand into the pouch and drawing out a rod. It was long and topped with a swirl of flame, and she aimed it at the monster before swinging it, and a blazing fire leapt from the rod and quickly consumed the beast.

"Elemental... It attacked here. Our king is gone from this village and I could hear faint traces. Maybe those experiments were to change the kings into something like that. Did Ghirahim explain to you about the other tribes? The mountain dwellers and the ocean dwellers? Well,  
There are two other kings and I bet they will have gone back to the villages and hid in their mansions to try and do something... The two of you need to track them down..." She handed the rod back to Ghirahim who was still shocked and he shuddered violently. Link went to him and Ghirahim curled over Link, weeping harshly.

"I think you need to rest. Come, I'll take you to an inn."


End file.
